


Firsts

by this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/pseuds/this-is-cd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the same universe as "It's Called a Bath, Yoko..." </p><p>(.)(.)</p><p> </p><p>It's almost like he's not sure what he's doing. Which is ridiculous. But its <i>Yoko</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

It's almost like he's not sure what he's doing. Which is ridiculous. But its _Yoko_. And this is just _new_. It's unexpected and unplanned and he has no idea why he's lying on top of Yoko, elbows planted on either side of his head, and kissing him so hard there will be bruises on their lips, he just knows it. His hips are grinding down onto Yoko's and Yoko is pushing his pants down, hands inside his underwear, clinging to his skin with his damp fingertips, his hips pressing upward. 

Yoko turns his head, gasping for breath as soon as Ohkura's pants have reached his thighs. He tugs one of Ohkura's arms and awkwardly shoves it in between them. Ohkura adjusts clumsily and rests his weight on his left arm. 

"Unbutton my pants."

Yoko's hand leaves Ohkura's arm and Ohkura almost pulls back. This isn't like he thought it would be. _Not_ like he'd ever thought about this before. Its just confusing seeing Yoko so unsure in a situation. Of course Ohkura knows how withdrawn and shy Yoko is when the camera's not on him, but this is still unusual. Yoko likes being in control. It's strange for Ohkura to realise that, this time, he is in control. 

"Okay," he replies after a moment and hastily pulls at the snap on Yoko's pants. He is glad when Yoko decides to help him and together they shove Yoko's pants off of his legs and the side of the bed. 

Ohkura kisses Yoko again, at a loss for what to do now. 

"What do...what are..." Ohkura flounders for words. In the end he just looks at Yoko and swallows, his eyes wide and emploring. 

Yoko's mouth is wet and red and his breath is hitched. 

"I've never done this before," is what he says to Ohkura after they stare at each other until Yoko tilts his head down. 

"What do you--"

" _This_ this. I mean," Yoko sputters. "I've done this before just...not _this_." His voice trails off. 

"You mean--" 

"Just," Yoko cuts him off and looks back up, his gaze piercing. "Just take care of me, Tatsu," he says with a small, unsure smile, trying to play off the implications in his words by teasing with an old nickname. 

Ohkura tries to catch his eye but Yoko won't let him. Instead, Yoko yanks him down and kisses him. "Its okay," he whispers into Ohkura's mouth in between kisses. 

Ohkura feels pressured even though he knows Yoko doesn't want him to. He wants this to be okay, to be _right_ and when he fumbles for a while with spit because he's too embarrassed to let Yoko know he's got lube in his dresser drawer, Yoko laughs softly and shyly. 

"Don't you have anything else?" he says, flinching slightly at Ohkura's fingers. 

Ohkura blushes and ducks his head. "What are you talking about?" His voice is a whisper, shaky. 

"You know what I mean, Tadayoshi." 

Yoko looks up at Ohkura and holds his gaze until Ohkura exhales and reaches into the drawer next to his bed. 

The awkwardness seems to just dissapate once he's had his fingers inside Yoko and, even though its uncomfortable putting on a condom in front of _Yoko_ , it's okay because it just _has_ to be. 

His hands are shaking but he just squeezes them into fists and tries to steady his breathing before guiding himself in. 

They both inhale sharply at the same time. The sensation is almost overwhelming and Ohkura tries not to gasp and realises his failure when he hears his voice almost loudly in the room. He stays still, ducking his head into the crook of Yoko's neck, and doesn't move for as long as he can, trying to get his breathing under control and make sure he doesn't come in the next three thrusts. It ends with Yoko's voice low and warm in his ear.

"You can move anytime, you know..." Yoko's voice is tight, just barely controlled and he's pulling down on Ohkura's hips. He trails one hand over Ohkura's ass and, when he reaches the very top of Ohkura's thigh, he digs in his fingers. 

When Yoko says "Now," Ohkura can't help but comply. 

It takes longer than three thrusts to make him come but he stops himself, trying to make sure it's okay for Yoko too. His arms are shaking almost in rhythm with his breath and it feels _so damned good_. He isn't sure he can last much longer, but he has to at least prove he has some stamina. 

Yoko's breathing is jagged and, when he manages to say, "Just...keep...going...", Ohkura complies, watching how Yoko's hand moves to his own cock. He's unsure whether he wants to watch Yoko pull himself off or watch Yoko's face instead. In the end, he watches expressions he's never seen cross Yoko's face before.

When he comes, its to the sight of Yoko's face tilted to the side, jaw clenched tight so he doesn't utter a single sound. His eyes are closed, too, and Ohkura holds his breath until he can't take it anymore and then lets his breath flow out all in a rush. His head swims. 

He collapses on top of Yoko and quickly rolls to the side, out of breath and dazed. He doesn't want to think too hard about what just happened or how he feels about it. Instead he chooses to just let things be. When he catches his breath, he makes his way to the bathroom to clean up and dispose of the condom. There's a faint red mark on his shoulder when he looks in the mirror. Ohkura's not sure he wants to know right now if its a bite or a scratch or something else instead.

He turns off the light. 

His bed is comfortable and warm when he returns and he turns to Yoko instinctively, pulling Yoko's arm over himself and settling his back against Yoko's chest. 

"You can go to the bathroom if you need to," he says after a few minutes. 

Yoko laughs softly and Ohkura feels Yoko's nose and then his lips on the back of his neck. 

"I can wait a bit if you need me." 

Ohkura smiles into the sheets and just pulls Yoko's arm closer.


End file.
